sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Vogel
Name: Jessica "Jess" Vogel Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Squash, track, soccer, MS awareness Appearance: Jessica is very attractive at 5'6" and 130 pounds, with an "athletic" figure. Her skin is light, and without blemishes. Her hair is light brown, normally stopping a little bit past her armpits. Her face is a little fat, but complements her looks, and neatly frames her slightly wide nose, full lips, and blue eyes. Her chest is a modest B-cup. While her manner of dress is quite wide, in general, she dresses nicely at school, either wearing slacks or a skirt with a button down shirt, while wearing a sweatshirt and shorts when she is at practice. On Announcement Day, she was wearing a black skirt going down to her knees, a light pink button down shirt, and light blue cross-trainers. Biography: Jessica Vogel was born to upper-middle class parents in Los Angeles, California. Her father was (and still is) an officer in the Navy - a Lieutenant at the time. Her mother is an executive in an advertising company, and has a high pay because of it. As such, she has enjoyed a rather comfortable lifestyle. Due to her father's position in the Navy, she was used to moving around and making new friends as her father took up new positions (a fact which was helped by her looks and disposition), moving to their current location of Pittsburgh when he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, taking up a high post at a training camp near there. Due to his willing service, Jessica has been taught by her father the glory of America, and while not as vocal as others, still is staunchly patriotic. Jess's mother has had primary progressive multiple sclerosis (MS) since her early twenties, but at the time of Jess's birth was still relatively mobile until Jess was nine, at which point she was confined to a wheelchair due to the progressive neurological damage done by the disorder. As such, Jess is more independent than most people, having to help her mom out with many tasks that involve mobility. Due to this fact, Jess is very involved with raising MS awareness, helping out in rallies around town. Most people do not see this as an issue, merely ignoring it, but it has affected her social life, giving her less time in general, and leaving her tired after many a long day. She was always an active child growing up, driven more to playing ball with the guys than playing dolls with the girls. She found outlets for her energy in middle school, mainly track and soccer. It was during her freshman year at General's Pride when she discovered her favorite activity - squash. She was looking for something to do in her spare time during the winter months, and she saw squash as a bit of an interesting choice. To her delight, she excelled at the sport, rapidly rising through the ranks, and currently is poised to become captain next year. Currently, Jess is a relatively popular girl, known for her agreeable personality and athletic prowess on the varsity soccer, squash, and track teams. A a slightly darker side comes out when she's playing sports - she's good, and she knows it, leading her to be somewhat snobby and overconfident at times when she's playing. Academically, she is above-average, with her best grades being in English, Art and History - currently, she is taking a particular interest in economics. Advantages: Jessica is very athletic from her pursuits in soccer, squash and track, meaning that she can hold her own in a fight against most people. Being relatively nice can come in handy, as some people would be unwilling to kill her. Because her father is in the military, she knows the basics of guns, mainly from the fact that her father has a couple guns in his possession, legal through his military standing, although she has never actually handled one herself. Additionally, she is more self-reliant than others, the result of having to care for a mother with MS. Disadvantages: She tends to get overconfident sometimes, causing her to miss key facts and moves, and potentially alienating others in the game. Also, Jessica has been somewhat stressed, with caring for her mother, doing sports, and helping out with MS awareness. The added situation of being on the Program might put her over the edge mentally, given its extreme nature. Designated Number: Female Student #15 ---- Designated Weapon: Field Rations Conclusion: The rations go well to compliment her self sufficiency. However, unless she obtains a real weapon quick, odds are that F15 won't be victorious. The above biography is as written by Decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Fell down the stairs in the watchtower, breaking her back and neck '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jessica, in chronological order. *It Had To Be Me *The Opening Faceoff Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jessica. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program